ReMemories: The Runaway Queen
by MySweetEden
Summary: Re-created the last version of this story!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Ne…Didn't you tell me that you'd do anything to protect me?..._

_That you would fight anyone who would go against me?..._

_That you would trust me no matter what?..._

_I still remember your vows…_

_How you kneeled down to kiss the surface of my right hand…_

_But why…_

_Why are you on that side, glaring at me with intense eyes that drills message in my heart how you hate and want to kill me?_

"My queen…What are your orders?" a servant beside me asked as I stared at the other side of the mountain where he was along with his allies.

_I would have done anything to prevent this war…_

_I would have given up if only you listened to me in the end…_

_But you still chose her didn't you?_

I looked up the sky, it was such a bright day…then a flash back of you serving me with my usual favorite treats and tea. _How I badly wanted you to stay beside me…to fight with me…but such ironic fate that you turned into my enemy…you turned your back on me…leaving me alone to fight on my own throne._

I stared back at them, their intense glares kept my heart frozen, especially his eyes that locked on me. I bowed my head down for a bit, time to put up my heartless face again…and I didn't expect that the day would come that I would also have to wear this in front of you…you of all the people I didn't want to be on that other side because that is the only face that I can't reach.

"All squads prepare for attack!" I let my voice echo throughout the battlefield as the other side also prepared to attack.

A girl who had the same face as me took up her sword and shouted to get ready as well. Their queen was beautiful, she shined so brightly, she was protected by those kind hearted people that I always dreamt to have. I watched him as he grabbed his sword, pointing it at my direction.

I always wondered, why did we have to end up this way I wonder?

The familiar hazel and amethyst-haired guys that I recognize stand beside her. The pain that once again covered my heart made me cough. _I never had anyone beside me from the very start_, and that made me envy her. The smile that curved in her lips that I was not allowed to show flamed my jealous heart even more.

I know what will be the outcome of this battle, they are after my head after all.

I turned to my men, they looked so surprised…I know that this is the last chance that I'll be able to talk to them, I may not know all of their names, we became less…because most of them were Shade's armies that most of them also followed him.

"I would like everyone to listen, I know that this is a selfish request for me to say." They looked at me with very confusing eyes, the pain in my heart did not settle down, but I knew that I had to say something.

"What is it my queen?" All of them said in unison. And unconsciously, the smile that I never thought I could make again, formed in my lips.

"I want all of you to escape from here," as I smiled, that is what I said. They all showed me a horrified face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY QUEEN?!" All of them complained as I tried to held back my tears,

"Look at our squads and theirs, this battle would end within minutes, our men are only ¼ of theirs. We will be annihilated immediately, so to avoid that I want you all to flee and make it look like you abandoned your queen. You guys have fought so hard for me up until this point, you've lost your fellow precious knights, I couldn't even shed tears because I was not allowed to." They started tearing up, but I had to act tough.

"BUT MY QUEEN IF WE WILL FLEE THEN YOU SHOULD ALSO COME WITH US!" they offered, but I just shake my head.

"We will never find peace as long as I am breathing, they are after my head." I handed one of my knights the flag that I created that was meant to be for the future kingdom that I was planning to rule together with Shade. But that was nothing but mere imagination and fantasy.

"This is a sin that I must carry alone, and you all have families to return back to. Once you all have returned to the kingdom that I tried holding up for years, I want you all to leave that place and find a better place to settle in." They kept crying as I continue on talking.

"YOU WERE FRAMED MY QUEEN, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SUFFER?" I closed my eyes and opened them as I looked at them directly in their eyes.

"This is my last command, once I command to attack. All of you will scatter immediately towards the other side of the mountains, and I will face them alone." They looked at me with horrified look in their faces.

Yes, that would be a suicide. But I'm confident with my skills.

"Do you understand!" I shouted asking for a response, they were hesitant at first but still replied with a strong yes.

"Men. Ready your weapons!" Both me and my twin said unison as both squads charge in the middle of the battlefield. And as soon as I raised my hand for the signal, all of them scattered as I ordered them to.

The enemies looked confuse, and was about to chase after them but I shouted to get their attention.

"Hey! Aren't you all after me? Get my head if you can!" I showed them the ruthless face I always show my enemies, and after that, all of them charged towards me and I was able to knock them all down.

Rein had around 5000 men and I only had around a thousand, and each squad consisted of 500 man, in total of 10 squads. I took down the 4 squads but the rest was on standby, seems like Rein took pity on me as they saw me get abandoned by my own men. I was tired, having armor and yielding a weapon at the same time takes two times of my stamina.

So far, I haven't got a deep wound.

*WOOSH*

Then I sensed that someone was behind me, the familiar presence that I never wanted to fight against with.

It was Shade and in front of me was Bright.

I yield 2 swords so I was able to dodge their attacks, but I'm too tired to attack back.

"Hey, you two are bullying her. Shade you pull back for now and let Bright fight her!" Rein yelled as I smirked.

"No need for your sympathy my queen, don't underestimate me." I attacked them at the same time.

Then all of a sudden, my vision turned blurry. So I immediately pulled back.

_Now of all the times!_

"See? You can't even attack," Shade coldly brushed to me as I took steps back as far as I could.

I started coughing blood that made them froze.

_Why do I have to get my attacks at a time like this! _(she have an unidentified illness).

Now it made me even more weak, not even Shade nor anyone from my armies knew about this so I was thankful that they didn't have to pity me. I fell down to my knees as I kept throwing up blood, it was too painful compared to my last attack.

I clicked my tongue as I looked at them, what eyes they were showing me. It was disgusting, pity eyes everywhere. I'd rather kill myself than let them kill me at this state.

I grabbed my sword and was ready to pierce it to my chest when someone from behind hit me and my vision started fading out, but I was able to glance of who it was.

"Damn you Bright…" then darkness took over me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, what are we gonna do about her, my queen?" Bright took Fine up and carried her towards Rein.

"Such a tragedy, who would have thought that she'll be abandoned by her own armies in the middle of the battle and to think that she also have an illness but she managed to take down 4 of our squad." He added as he stared at Fine's pale face.

"…Okaa-sama wants to see her, she must have thought that we came here to kill her." Rein said as she ordered her armies to fall back. Shade was silent, he didn't like any of what was going on, Bright noticed that but all he could do was sigh.

_Such a road that you've been through, Fine. Shade who swore loyalty to you once is now the one who hates you the most, I don't know what happened between you two that day._

….

It took 3 days for them to arrive back at the Sunny Kingdom, all of the people rejoiced their return and was also delighted to see that the princess that went missing years ago have now returned.

Elsa, the empress hugged Shade, Bright and Rein for they have arrived safely.

She shed tears when she saw Bright carrying Fine who was unconscious and was horrified to see that she was covered with blood.

"Call a doctor immediately!" she yelled and soon after, the greatest doctor in the kingdom arrived. They took fine to the hospital for examination, both Shade and Bright were assigned to keep an eye on her in case she wake up and try to run away.

And while they were waiting outside, Bright became straightforward.

"Shade, I've been hesitating to ask you this ever since that day. But what really happened that day?" He asked, but Shade only stared at him.

"I prefer keeping it to myself, because once you learned about it. You might hate her too," that made Bright nervous.

"What do you-"they both stopped when the doctor came out of the room.

"This is bad," the doctor said.

"She's in a critical condition, and the main problem is that I don't know what illness she's suffering from, but it's taking her life quite fast. She must have been carrying this alone all these years." The doctor sounded so sad, but both Shade and Bright couldn't find that emotion in them, because in their eyes…she was an enemy.

When the doctor excused himself to deliver the news to the queen himself, just then both of them heard a scream inside of the room where Fine was. They immediately rushed in to see her holding a scalpel in her hand and pointing it to the nurse in front of her.

Bright immediately protected the nurse as Shade pushed Fine to the wall.

"Is this how you repay Rein-sama's kindness?!" he shouted as he glared at her.

Fine was still weak, and she immediately felt her body giving out as she cough blood once again. She shoved Shade away as she muttered weakly.

"Who the f*ck ever asked you all to save me? *cough cough*" she said as she went back to sit on the bed. But she was still coughing.

"Nurse," Fine turned around as she covered herself with the blanket, the nurse she called out flinched.

"Can you ask the doctor who examined me to come here?" the nurse nodded and immediately went out of the room.

"What are you two still doing here?" she coldly asked,

"I'm not gonna run away, don't worry. This palace shall be my grave," both of them couldn't talk back and just went back outside, glaring at Fine's direction.

Both of them continued guarding the door, hearing Fine's loud cough made it hard for them to stay calm. No matter how fate twist their stories, the fact that the four of them were childhood best friends doesn't change that fact.

After a couple of minutes, the doctor came back as Fine has requested.

"Long time no see, princess Fine." The doctor greeted, Fine just looked at him with a blank face, she couldn't gather the emotion of happiness even though she finally got to see the doctor she was so close with when she was young.

"How much time do I have left?" the doctor's eyes widened, that was the very first thing that came out of her mouth.

"W-wait, Fine-sama. You're not gonna die-" he was trailed of by her.

"**Thou the empress filled with envy, shalt meet thou end when thy other half is crowned ruler."** She muttered facing the doctor with the same blank face. He started sweating as his face revealed it all.

"Where did you hear…that?" he nervously asked.

"My trusted priest said that the oracle stated that," she closed her eyes as she looked outside of the window.

"Thy other half is crowned ruler, then that means when Rein is hailed as the empress of this kingdom? Then that will be a year or two from now," she looked back to the doctor, who was now wearing a very devastated look.

"Fine-sama…What really happened that day? That day when everything started falling apart?" He was there when fate started twisting their stories, silence gobbled the whole room until she responded back.

"What will looking at the past do? Nothing will change even if you all know what happened that very day," she looked at her reflection on the mirror that was in front of her.

"My body will not last long anyway, but still Doctor, I want you to keep this a secret from anyone else, I lowered my voice so that those 2 outside won't hear us. But I know they will know the truth later." The doctor couldn't help but hold her hand.

"You suffered so much, please at least rest for now…" that was the only thing that Fine hated the most, when people look at her as if she was fragile.

"My mother is asking for my presence right? Then I shall go there now," she brushed the topic aside as she stood up weakly and headed for the door. Even the doctor couldn't do anything but obey to what she wanted.

"Where are you going?" Both Shade and Bright asked coldly.

"Nowhere," she replied back, not wearing a single emotion in her face.

She walked to the familiar hallway with both of the knights guarding her side, when she entered the throne room, she saw her mother that she haven't seen for years.

Elsa's eyes widened as she was about to run to her embrace when she kneeled down.

"Empress of the Sunny Kingdom, I have heard that you asked for my presence?" Such formal and cold words were what she said, and at the moment, Rein was also in the room.

"R-raise your head Fine, come on let me hug you dear!" she was teary-eyed but Fine brushed it off.

"Is that all why you wanted me back into the palace? Such pointless thing to do Your empress, if that is all I will return now." She stood up and was about to leave when Bright and Shade grabbed her by both of her arms and Rein came in rushing to slap her.

The loud sound echoed throughout the room, and silence filled in.

"Are you all done? Can I go now?" She tried pulling her arms but couldn't, the tight angered grip hurt her more. Not to mention that her body was still sore and weak.

"Insolent fool! How dare you act like that towards Okaa-sama!" Rein yelled but if she thought that would affect Fine then she was wrong.

"Aaaah, is that so? Then I apologize, I'm just so disgusted by the fact that Your Empress wants to ask for an embrace when you're here to fill that job Rein? Also, your empress, even if you hide the fact that you're afraid won't do because I can see through all of your acts, your hands are trembling. Ah, and also the fact that you even sent 5000 man just to bring me back home means how cautious you guys are of me. So stop with this disgusting touchy-touchy reunion." This time she was able to get off of Bright and Shade's grip and was about to walk away but managed to say things for the last time.

"if you guys think that things will just go back to the same way as it was, you don't have any idea how I wished that to happen…but they can't anymore…" she looked at them, her murderous aura made them form their defense stance as Bright and Shade protected Rein and Elsa.

"Betrayed by my beloved Shade…left to fight alone…You don't have any idea how much I had to suffer." Then she turned around and called Elsa.

"And oh Your Empress, I'm cursed, and that curse is now taking my life bit by bit. Are you happy now?" She continued walking back to where the clinic was. Elsa fell down to her knees, she was crying and her whole body was trembling.

"Okaa-sama, are you okay?" Rein hugged her tight as she hugged her back.

"I'm sorry…you three…but there's something I haven't told you…But please, not now…I'll tell you when I'm ready…" she sobbed as Rein pat her back to soothe her to feel better.

On the other hand, instead of going back to the clinic since she wasn't guarded anymore, she headed back to the direction which lead to her room. But she was hesitant to since she feels like her things weren't there anymore.

But she was surprised to see that everything was still the way it was when she left the castle.

Seeing the pictures that was pasted on her wall made her furious, she ripped all of it and threw it to the trash can. The items that she reminded her of her moments with Shade made her bitter, so she called a maid and gave a box filled with it.

The maid immediately obeyed her order but as she was rushing to the other corner of the castle towards the yard, she bumped to Shade.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Shade asked as he helped her pick the things that fell.

But his eyes widened to see the familiar things that she was carrying.

"Why do you have this?" He asked.

"F-Fine-sama ordered me to burn them, sir!" she responded which surprised Shade, and his body automatically took the box and said to the maid to leave it all to him and dismissed the maid. He doesn't understand what he was feeling right now, he also want to burn them but…he just couldn't do it.

He was about to walk when Fine appeared right in front of him.

She frowned when she saw him holding the box, but just rolled her eyes and walked pass him as if he wasn't there.

"…What do you mean by you were cursed?" He couldn't help but ask, but all he heard as a smirk coming from her.

"Whether I'm cursed or not has nothing to do with you," she was about to walk ahead but stopped and walk back to him and took off something from her neck. It was a necklace.

"Oh, please also burn this along. I don't need this garbage anymore, and don't worry I won't get in you and Rein's way anymore." She threw the necklace which was actually had a ring in it. It was the ring that Fine gave to him but he returned it when he went to Rein's side.

And before leaving completely, she muttered one last thing.

"Things could have been different if only you stayed by my side Shade, but in the end you still chose her without listening to what I had to say. So stop acting like you're concerned when my death is, I'll die soon enough don't worry."


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway Queen

**CHAPTER ONE: THE RUNAWAY QUEEN**

* * *

Fine felt so weak, it has been two days since she returned to the palace. But, she still wants to leave this place, since it only reminded her of the nightmares that made her miserable in the first place. Even though leaving was her very first priority, her body was not in the right state to leave.

***cough cough***

Her condition was annoying her more and more, she didn't have time to rest. She wanted to know what happened with her people that she ordered to flee, they don't know that she was still alive. And she was worried that her people might attack the kingdom, attempting to avenge their queen's death. She knew that it was a stupid and selfish decision to order her people to leave her in the middle of the battle.

She had no other choice, it was worth risking than regret losing the innocent lives that was not even involved in the conflict of her bloodline. She let out a big, tired sigh. How long does she have to suffer? Wasn't fate just too cruel to her? She wanted to die right there when Rein and the other two saw how pitiful her situation was, but they didn't let her commit suicide.

F*ck this life.

She kept repeating in her mind over and over. What was the point of staying alive? She knew that she would just suffer even more, not to mention that she was in the very castle that ruined her entire life. Living under the same roof of the man who took her heart and left for another woman, it hurts her more than anything. Saying hurtful words were enough just to hide the fact that she was not okay, she had to keep this facade strong or otherwise, she will end up relying on anyone again, only to be left disappointed once more.

She have had enough of this betrayals, misunderstandings, and most of all, she was tired of caring. If only things just ended on that battlefield, be it in hell or heaven, she didn't care where she'll head as long as she can escape from them and from this place.

***thump***

She was snapped back to reality when she heard the utensils cling as it was laid down on the table beside her, how she have missed the sight of this old maid that she trusted most in this world. It was Camelot. The one who took care of her when both her parents couldn't, she meant everything to her. She remembered the time that when she was leaving the castle, Camelot was also ready to depart with her, but she begged her to stay. Because she didn't want to drag any innocent people from this mess that her own family made. Such a petty conflict if you ask her, if only everyone listened to her. Then maybe this separation wouldn't even exist, she wouldn't build this childish walls that protects her, the shield of pride, as to what she calls it.

"Come on, my lady. You have to eat," she sighed as she helped Fine to sit up, she was very weak indeed, the blood that she kept throwing up these past two days was not a joke.

"...I don't have the appetite, Camelot." She weakly responded, the old nanny swift her bangs to the side, revealing her pale colored skin matched with these sharp ruby eyes.

"Please? I made your favorite soup, it's easy to swallow, and a few spoons will be enough to shut me up from my nagging." She smiled as Fine nodded weakly, even up until now she couldn't gather up the emotion to smile, even to her most trusted nanny. She just feel too empty anymore.

She couldn't help but tear up, the young princess that she served before was just as weak and precious like Rein. But her whole family turned against her without even hearing her reason nor hearing the truth from her. She left the castle, she struggled to live up until now without anyone by her side, and those people who were loyal to Fine followed her from the depths of the castle that she built. But she understand why she the young princess didn't allow her to come with her. That was how kind she was.

The time that she heard the news that Shade went after Fine made her relieved, but after 2 years. He returned to the castle, alone. Her eyes wandered everywhere, but Fine wasn't by his side. And that was when she learned that he, betrayed her. Confessing to the queen that even though both Fine and Shade were arranged to get married, his heart belongs to Rein ever since they were little.

"Ne…Camelot…" The old maid flinched when Fine spoke up, in a tiny, weak voice. She grabbed her sleeves and continued talking.

"I'm tired…" She muttered, her cracking voice made her tears burst. She was holding it back, but seeing Fine say those words wearing those eyes…Broke her. It was as if she has already given up, her tired eyes that seem to close any minute. The doubt that once she sleeps, she might not open her eyes anymore. That was how worried she was, her suffering was far beyond anyone could imagine.

"Fine-sama…" and unconsciously her body hovered towards Fine and hugged her body tight. Fine silently smiled, it has been so long since she felt the warm embrace that could have helped her through the times that she was already ready to give up. But seeing the situation now, she did give up. She said the words that she wouldn't dare say to her people, but being around Camelot must have melted that façade for a little bit.

"You know…When I was in my castle, I often think that maybe, no matter what I do. The _family_ that I used to have, the _friends _that I used to love, and the _man _that I have loved for the years of my existence, might not return anymore. We can reconcile, build the bond up again that we used to have. But that, won't be the same anymore…" her cracking voice made it hard for Camelot to listen, she was still crying. But Fine build up the strong front not to shed any tears.

"I'm just tired of it all…I'm sick of this pain and suffering, I don't care if it's death…I'm not afraid to die, if that can by all means free me from this place…" Camelot realized that the medicine that she drunk has already took its effect, side effects of drowsiness. The medicine is strong, that within a minute or two. She already fell asleep.

She lay her properly on the bed, reached for her peacefully sleeping face. She was indeed a beauty, but the circles under her eyes covered that. Not to mention the eyes that she was wearing now compared to before, was clouded. She can't see the clear reason why she should still live anymore.

"Fine-sama…the pain…the struggles, all of those are the proof that you are alive." She reached for her forehead, leaving a trail of kiss as she wipe her own tears.

"Rest well" She softly whispered as she exited the room. Closing the door behind her, she paused, glancing towards the two guys who are currently guarding her.

"Reality…can really strike you in any way possible and without even a warning. Who would have thought that four of you who seem unbreakable became like this now." She sadly muttered, she made sure that both of them heard it. Those two didn't show any sign of changing expressions but deep down, both of them felt sad as well.

Camelot completely left, leaving Bright and Shade in silent. Both of them glanced at each other, and that was when they have decided to face Fine properly. But unfortunately, when they entered the room, Fine was sleeping peacefully.

Just as then when they were about to leave and return back to their positions, a light glowed from Fine. Both of their eyes widened, they don't know what's going on. And then, there was a strange orb, as big as a basketball, rotating with fractals of different colors shower around it.

"What is…this?"

The orb suddenly went above Fine and somehow, a seemingly like chain of lightning in different colors suddenly attached on her chest. Making her groan loudly, it was so painful to listen to, as if you can feel how much pain she was going through.

"Bright! Shatter the orb!" Both of them immediately acted as they went up closer to her, Shade went to her side, sliding both of his arms to grab her. When Bright tried to shatter the orb using his sword, it just went through.

"Sh*t! I can't touch it physically!" He cursed, the lightning of chain seems to grow and the more it glows, the louder Fine screams in pain.

Her loud scream echoed through the castle that all of the guards inside came, including Camelot, Rein and the queen herself, Elsa.

"Fine-sama!" Camelot immediately charged towards her, but Bright stopped her since Shade already got her. But they don't know how to stop it.

"What's going on?" Rein came rushing in.

"This orb is absorbing something from Fine-sama!" Camelot said as their eyes widened. What was it absorbing?

"We can't touch it physically, everything you hit it will only pass through…" Bright sounded so helpless. On the other hand, Elsa bit her lips as she took steps forward.

"We can't do anything about it, don't worry it will disappear soon." She explained, all of the attention went towards her. Then the tension became heavy as Rein. Bright and Shade looked at her intensely.

"…Okaa-sama, what on earth is going on?" Rein said as Elsa close her eyes and bit her lips once more.

"It's called _Punishment._"


End file.
